Story of the Lost Ones
by chiskmcgee
Summary: A mysterious new girl falls into the Underground and her life is changed for life. This is a story about love in the face of darkness!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTIER 1

MY name is Seraphyna-SApphyre Serenyty Sunlyte-Moonshyne. i have long snow white hair with natral sky blue streaks. My Eyes are like saphires (which is why my parrents named me sapphyre) and they look like reflecting the hopes and dreams of everyone around me. i have pale alabaster white skin that shines like the moonlight of mignight. i was wearibg a long white dress with a rufled skirt that never got caught on anything and long sleeves and a vneck colar with beautifyl blue frills. i wore a mysterious violet blue hart shaped crystal that reflectid light all around and was on a silver chain. i don't hav to ware makup becuz imn alredy natrally beatiful and hav really long eyelashes and red lips. what you are abot to hear is my story…..

I ran up mt ebbt crying. My moter died from a sickness and my father hatied me becaus i was so beautifl. because my life was so bad now I ran away To mout Obet. As i ran i triped on someting and fellinto a hole! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I yelled as i fell down into mt ebot. I hit the grond on my face "ow" i said. "how could this hapen….." i whisperd. My life was not god. i stod up and locked up i saw that i was depp in the hole i could not get out! ever! But then i saw a door and i thought that becase noting could get worser i shud go throuh the door and i did. "Hello I Am flowe" said a flower "I did not know flowers cold talk!" i yeled loud. "Well not al floweys can talk but i can" sayd flowey. "is flowe relay your name?" I asked Politely. "yes but you can cal me daddy" sad flowey, he did tha eyebrow theng."oh no that is ok." i said quickly, i did not want to call this flower daddy. i was a good gilr. "ok" he said "but i think you are hot" I did not say anyhting back becaus i did not know what to think about a flower saying i am hot. "what brings you down here?" he asked me. "I ran away from my home and fell into this Hole do you know how to get out" i asked "yes said flowey you have to learn how to exchange LOVE with friendliness pelets people wil give them to your sole and u have to cathc them." he said and then he throwed a friendles pelets at me "catch them" he squacked cuteley. I made my sole run into the frindniles pelits but then i relized that flowe was bad and frendliness peltes wer bad and nobodu likes me. "you idiot" said flowey with an evil face "in this world it is kill or be killed" he saed. "NO!" i cried out and tears dropped from my eyes like tiny diamonds beautifully flying on the air. But nobody came and flowey surounded my sole with friendlines pelots. They closed in but suddenly they were gone. then fire flew and hit floweys ugly flower butt. He flew away becas the fire was so strong… but who cast it? Then i saw her. she was a big beautiful creature who loked like a goat (i think she was a goat) "Are You okay my Child" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

(athor note: hey fans! im so excitd that Story Of The Lost Ones is on ! thats all lol! XD i hope u like! p.s if you dont like it dont read it and DONT HATE! p.s.s undretale belongs to toby fox pleas odnt sue me lol)

I loked at the big goat. "My name is Torel i am the guadrina of the roins." she baaed. "i am so sory that the cruol beast was so awdul to you but do not worry i am her to help yuo. Please Come with Me." she said and then she went throgh another door. I Followed Her. Suddenly we wer at a starcase and the wals were purples. toreil walkd up the stairs a litle and i say a big yelow shiny star at the botom. I toched it and i felt like i was filed with Determination. It was a nice feeling then i followd telril up the staris. "you ar a very prety person what is yor name" torekl asked in a goat baa voice. "my name is Seraphyna-Sapphyre Serenyty Sunlyte-Moonshyne but when i had frends (and they are al gon becaus they were jelus of my beauty) they caled me Seraphyna" i ansered "oh" saed toreil. "that is a prety name seraphanya" she baaed.

then we woked into a rom wit a stuff dummy.

"down in da undergroon, monsters may fight you. you will ned to stall for tiem until i can come break up the fite," torell said.

"talk to the dumny," torell said all goatlike.

"hi dummy," i sed. suddenly the dummy winked at me! "torlle the dummy is flrting with me!" i yelled sweetly.

"i do not blame the dummy," torl bleated. "you are one hotbaby serphyna."

"o my gash (an - she sez gosh becaus she is a gud gorl she dont take the lord name in vain)!" i screamed. "why is everyone flirting with me? i didn't ask to be so beautiful! it's a curs!1!" i butrs into tear and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

HCPATER 3

(an: sorry its so late everybody!~! i was sick with da sickness so i cudn't update! it made me really sad! XdXd but anywayz~~~ i hop youreall liking loking my stiry! xDDD but don't hate or ur a n00b!1! xDxDxD)

_\\\\_\\_€€

i ran away from troiell until i saw a small frog creature monsteer or whatever.

"hey" i said cutely.

"ribbit" it said back flirtily.

"o my GshO! why does everyone wannt to mik out paionately wit me?" i screamed hotly. just then…. TORLE caem in and stared at the frog monater thing! it was super intense! i almost fainted! the frog went away ASHMADED of its SNIS.

"oh em geee! yhanks torlwl!" i screamed gratefully. "imm stull angree at you fir xalling my hawt but watever!"

"you are welcome my hotbaby" toreil bbletad cutely twirlig a lock of her hair on her fingre. I was Upset that torel caled my a hotbaby but then i relized that she saved me twice so i gues she cold flirt with me BUT DONT GET ME WRONG! IM NOT DATING A GOAT! were just friends. anyways we waked som more but then toreil stoped "my hotbaby pleas waita here for a whiyle." sed toriel. she gave me a phon (an - dear parentz! i emailed u my fanfic and i kno ur prou luv ya but can i pleas have an iphone? al my frends do. thanks) then torel waked away. i was confusd but i waited and Stayed There. ecause i am good. the torels called me!  
"my hotababy wich do yo like beter, cinaBUN or BUTTerscoch" she sed "are u flirtng with me?" i askd "no pleas anser the queston" she sed "i ilke buterscoch. my mom used to mak me buterscoth all the time_" i stoped and i cried "shhh… it is ok" toerl soothing voic seemd to suround me. it was a nice warm feeling. "i will make u hapyer in a few minotes." she sed. then she hanged up! i was lonely and sad now and i just wanted to see torel even thoug she flirts with me to muh. so i ran thro al the roms to get to toresl house. it was hard becaus there was puzesels, and the puzesle did not respect me and radishes lfiter with me! but then i got better because im goo at a lot of things and now puxsels is one of them. tedhn i got to teors house. "MY HOTBABY!" she rored. she cam over. "are you ok i hope nothng hurt ur perfectnes." she asked "yes i am ok" i was not hurt anywhere i was still as beautiful as ever. "ok pleas come inside i have a suprise for u." she tok me into her house. it was very nice house. then she tok me into a room it was beautiful and everythin was made of diamonds. "this is yuor rom!" i gasped "I ALWAYS WANT A ROOM MADE OF DIMONDS" i screamd vary lodly and i sat on my bed then i fell asleep (i waz so tired!) "good nigt my hotababy" torel whispured then clozed the dor.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPER 4

(WOW! foUR CHATPER! this is an ecsiting milston. i hop u ar selebrating with me! and if you ar not u ar stOOPID! )xDDDDDDDDDDDDD lol jk i lov u guys unless ur a dirty hater then ur gona have a bad tiem (get it?) lol XdXdXd n sorry for nut updatng! i'v been reel biusy with schoo! eww xdxd)

i gently aroused from my soft nap, turning myself over on the satin sheets. the aroms of sweet butterscotxh and dedaset cinamon waftd through my nostrils.I got out of bde and i saw a hole pie on the floro! i picked it upp and i eated it daintily and neetly. "mmm" i said eating the pie. "This is so good" I said agan. THen i walked out of the rom. I went into the lving romm and i saw TOrel siting on a rocing chair reading a bok. "toel what ar u reading?" i asked "it is caled 1000 ysed for snails." she saod "woud you like to her a snael fakt hotbaby?" she bleetod. Suddenly I Was So Angry. it was ok at first becaus torrel saved my lfie but she has no excuse to flrit with me now! "NO!" I Yelled kindly. "i want to know how to gest out of tehs roins. NOW!" i screamed sweatly. Trelol got up from her char. she clpsed the bok drameticaly. "stay her i have to do somethign" she baaed evilly. then she walked alway. I folowed her because i did not trust Her very much! she walked down som stares. i follweod her. then we was in a purple wals halway with rocks for ground. "nobody wil ever escap again" she lauged eviley. she walkd some mor and i folwoed her. "u will stya here forever" she said sexily then she walked more "forever and ever and u will marry me" she did the eyebrow thing and then walked so,e more. then we were at a big door. "i am destroyng the exist to the runs. forever." she said and then laughed alot. it was so scare."if you realy want out either you make out with me or u prov u are streng enof to survibe." she loked me dep in the eyebal. "i dont want to make out with you so i will fite you." i said and then becase i am very tougf and sexy, i put on my sexy batle outfit. it was a shimmerung white teeny bikini with bright blue frills all overr it and white high heels with beautiful dazzling sapphires al over them that reflected lite everewhere in a dazling lite show. i still had on my amazing kawaiii statr crystal that was on a sliver cahin and reflectd lite everywhere.(an - dont get mad pls! im a girl in reall life not a perfv man. and i think that sexy outfits are rad my parents wount let me wear lingeriy and a sword thou) "ok hotbaby lets do this" said toeoil then she sumonmed fire.

SUddenply my bright glue star cristal on a sylver chain startign glowing britely! it stzrted to rise up in the air and spin and it was giving off lots of light in pretty star shaeps! (an: see isn't this sooper cool? xxD) and hen the crystal fires a bright blue blast at torell; and hutr her a lot but she dindtr die! i didnf't feel bad because she kept flirtign with my so good."you are so stronh…" she said, brething hevily becaus she was hurt. "serpahyana…" she whispured. i magically changed back into my reguler cloths and waked up to torela. "i want to leave the roins" i said kindly but frimly. "ok" said tortilla. "but first pleas make out with me secksily…. because i love yu." i was stil kind of angry at toeleri but I Relissed that she was probaly very sad. "fine" i said. "but olny one time" torel and i made out (but ony becaus she was sad) for twenty mints. "godbye… pleas dont com back….." troel sead then shie left. i opned the dor and i waked out. this was the truo begining of my fatful adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

CHPATEO 5

(tank u all an rember to dON'T FLAM E! XdXDXddddddd and if you do i'll USE DA SEPCFIAL STARRE CRISTAL ON U! ND UL DIE UNTIL UR DED! XDDDXDDXDXDXD)

I Walekd out of the rouins. now the wals were not purpl rock but i was in a snowiney forest. i walked sloely and grasefully down the path, my skirt swishing over evry litle bit ov snow but nver getting wet r cold. i steped over a big log quyietly but then it crackd behind me. i was Scarred. I waked a litle faste until i came to a birdge. i heared a voice behind me. "homan" it said "dont yuo knwo how to gret a new frend?" i truned around and i saw a sahdowy figure. Then he jumped on my! and he kised me pasionetly. then i saw that he was a shrot skeletong. "my nmae is sans" he said hotly wile he kised me. "san the skelton" I Blushed San Was Hot. "my name is Serphyna-Saphyre Sernity Sunlite-Moonshyne but u can cal me Seraphynna since ur hot." i saed to san while we made otu. "serphyan that is a hot name"san sad but then he loked a litle skared. he got up adn caried me bridal style. i blushed san was Hot with a captial H. "i have a broter he wants to catcphure a homin." he seaid "so we hafta hide for a litle" he saied again "oh san you are so heroin" i swoned. "ya but its a good thing papyrus is not very god at capturing humans." he walked for five feet and then he putted me down. "quik behin this convinitly shapd lamp" he said heroinly. the lamp was shped like me and it evn had the shap of my beautiful dress and my long flowing white-with-saphye-blue-strek hair. i ran gracefuly over to the lamp, ym skirt billowing beutifully behind me. i hid behin the lam.

"SAN WHER ARE YUO YOU LAZY BONE" i herd a voice it sounded like ross frum the gam grumps (btw ros if ur readng this i love u forever pls mary me ur so hot Xddd) "helo papyurs" sad sans verey casuoly. "WHY AR YOU NOT DONG YOUR JJOB" he skreamed-eton (get it cuz hes a skeleton XdXdXXXXd) "becaus i am bonehed" the camra zomed in on snas he smiled at the cemra he was so hot o my gash "SANS THAT NTO FUNYYY" skreamed-eton papyuers. "DO YORU JOB U LAZY FUDGE(an: papyrus wud NEVR swer he's a pur sin man roll! XDDDDDDDDD)" he sead. "but my kuckles hurt" said sans hotly the camera zomed in on him again gawsh hes a hotie…. "SANS I AM DONE WITH YUOR PUSN NYEGH HEH EHE" then payrus runed away skeletally."you can come out now sekraphyan babe" said sans. i came out from behind tdhe lamp and i kissed him pasioneatly. "well we shuodu get movng" saide san. we waked som more but then san disapeared, i gasp but then i realis he was by….. PAPYRU!


	6. Chapter 6

CHPATR 6

(AN: im uploading this chpater ffrom school! xDDD shh don;'t tell! Xdddddddddddd)

Sans was next to paryrua! I Did not know what was going on. was san betray me? I was froozed in fear. "papyurus whats that" san poited at me. I Gasp but i was still frost in fear so i could not do anyting. The skeltons loked at me, then at each other. they did this alot and then they started to spin around. then they loocked at each other again. "SAN… IS THAT A HUMAN" said parupo "i think that is a rock" said soans. "OH" said prorus. He Looked Disapointed. i sighed in relieve but i stayed still so that pyuropus would nto see me. "but what is in front of the reock" i was so mad….. SANS BEREAY ME! "SANS… IS TAHT HAUMAN" said paruuip. "i think it is" said sna. he locked at me and i stared back. i hated him how could i think he was Hot? tears stremd silently down my face, like snow crystals gently wafering down onto the soft, silent white ground below. "NYEHEY ENEYHE" laughed papyarus "IT IS PZULE TIME" then he raned away alughing. Finally I Could Move. "SANS WHAT IS YOUR FUDGING PROBLEM!" i screamed gently. "why are you upset paryup did not capture you. i am trying to show him that u are a very nice human and we should nto catpchure you." said san. i was angry at him HE PUT MY LIFE IN DANGER! Plus I Bet he was Lying. "no sans i hate you and im bereaking up with you" sans white eye glowies disapeered. "no…. seprhyna we can work this out…." he seaid quitely. i almost felt bead for him but he almost killed me. "no sans goodbye" i walked away i was ready to do papyrushes puzles by myself. i did not need a hero.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: THANKK YOU ALL FOR SEVN CHAPTERS! xDDD pls remember to leave gud reviews or UR GONA HAVE A BAT TIME! XDDD)

i walkded for a litle bit into a cavern. I Quietly hope it did not lead to the roins but the wals were not pureplu so i think it is not the roins. THEN I SAW A GRAY TILE! payryup and san were there. "HUAMON" said aparup "UR GONA DO THIS PAULZE! WHEN I TURN ON THE MASHINEN THE TILYES WIL TURN DIFERENT COLORS! ECH CCOLOR DOES A DIFERENT THIGEN! RED TILES ARE IMPASSA-" but i was already in my secksy batle bikini. my diamond shapped cristal started to glow and i rose into the air like i was on invisible wingies. i flew over the puzlel. I landed in front of parysu "hot" said san "shut up" i told san."WELL HE IS RITE" sed payru. i didnt get angry since i actualy was hot in my bikini and also payrus was kinda cute. then apyrsu raned away. san locked back at me sadly and then folowed payrusp. i magicaly put on mey regulour cloth.

i woked out of the cave and saw more snow. i kept walkin through the snow until i saw a puppy in armo! "aw look a cute pupy" i said sweetly. the pupy barked and liked my face. i pet the cute puppy. the pupy's neck strethed! i laughed beautifully. "aw wat a cute puppy look at the cute pupy" i said lovinly. the pupy's neck stretch more becaus it loved me so much! it strethed a hoel lot. its neck stretched into the sky! i sparred the pupy. "ur cute" i said and then wlaked away swiftly. but then two more dogs walked up to me!

"whos that whats that smel" the boy one said.  
"if your a smell identify yoursmelf" said the girl one.

they sniffed all around me and then sniffed right at me.

"this is a nice smell it smells like rainbos and magic" the boy said. he kept on snifing me. It Bothered Me. "hey don't do that baka!" I Screamed beautifully at him. "you cant just snif grils its creppy" I told him.

"this is a strang smell" said the girl god. "we must eliminat it. besides it called you crepy."

"ok" said the boy dog and i went into batle.

the dogds swung their axes at my. i gracefull ducked under them, my hair whipping amazingly in the air. luckily my hair wasnt woud be a Disazter

sdudenly i had a Good Idea! i roled around in the dirt and snow. it was gros but now i didnt smel like a human anymore.

the dogs resniffed me. "this isn't a human its a weird pupy!" said the girl pupy? that was kind of ruod. they atacked me again with barking dogs and harts. i dodged them all gracefully and my skirt flard out each time i dodged a hart.

i loked at the boy god. he was actualy kind of cute in a doggie way not a human way you sicko. i pet the boy dog. "what is this i've been pet!" said the boy dog."

"dogs can pet other dogs?" said the girl dog.

they sent swinign axds at me again, which i swiftly slided under.

i pet the boy dog again "i've ben pet again!" he said. "hey don'tl eav me out!" said the girl dog.

i doged the glowing harts with grace and splender and pet the girl dog.

"ive ben pet!" said the girl dog.

i spared the dogs.

"we didn't kno dogs cud pet other dogs!" said the boy dog.

"thank you for oponing a new world to us strang pupy" said the girl dog."it is my pleasur" i said. I was Glad i helpd someone and also they didnt flirt with me. it is porbably becaus they are merried. i movied ahied. Then I Sawed…. anoder dog! "i can ony se movng thigns. and hot grils." said the dog. Then He lokced at me. "you are not moving but i can see u, u are one hotababy." he said. I WAS SO ANGRY. "ONTIL TORITAL GETS TO CALAL ME HOTBAYU!1" I yelled beutifuloy at hiem. i magicly changed into my batle outdite and then i poled out my rose shaped cristal. It Glowed with the intesity of a thousnnd sons! I fired a big lue bal it him. It hit him it was not enoug to kil him but he was hurted. just like triles in the roins. "baby why" he groned in pain . I Felt a litle sory for him. i turned mabck into my refulor clothse and i kneld down beside him "was is your name" i saied softley. "d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do-do-doggo" his voise stuetered because he hurted a lot. "dogo i know you like me but i cant date yuo. I Dont feel the same way about you" i whispered. a single teer felled from dogos eye. i poled out my cristle agen. The teardrop shapeid crsiyal gloweid softley. dogo was heled by it! "thank you beautifyul lady. even though we wil never merry, i wil never forget you" dogo waleked intoo the sunset dramicticly.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPERRT 8

(hey fansies! xDDD fansies is such a fun word lol! sory for not updatin! i was ground for a long tiem :((( but no i'm bak! anyway i hope your all liking storye of the lsto oens! xDXD and if you hate it dont read it noob! xDDDDDDD lol! you kno i bet that if toby fox lets me story of the lsto ones can become a novel or a movie! that woud be the best thign ever! xddddd lol!)

i kept waking until i got to a place with lots of litle snow pofs. "wow that's a lot of snow pofs" i said amazedly. i kept walking until there was a snow pof in my way. i tried clearimg it away but suddenly there was a pupy!

"omg its a pupy!" i sqeualed cutely.

then the pupy grew! it was a big pupy in armor!

i caled the pupy over to me. "hi pupy whos a good pupy you are" i said sweetly. "Bark Bark Bark" said the puipy. he raned over to me and sitted in my lap! "aw you are so sweet pupy!" i petted him and i played with him for a long time. Then The Pupy feled asleep. "aw swet pupy" the pupy sleeping for a while which was okay. i coud stay. THEN… somebody WOLKED UP! it was…..SNAS! i glared at him. "what do you want." i told him. sans locked at hies feet then loekid uppy at me. "babe… pleais. You Odnt understand… what i did." he hwsiperd. i stod up caerfuly. (athor not the dog is stil aslep and comfy! i dont suport animal abuse and if u do ur a lame hispter.) "no…. san" i said quyietly. "you hurt me and betryaed me. you even kised me and caled me hot and thats nt okay ianymoare!" i began to cry softly, and beautifuly, my tears froze into tiny crystaliyne dimonds because of the chilling bite of the cold air… "i knoew you thot so… but i care for my broder very much. his hapines means so muck to me espeshuialy after….. the insidint." i felt a little sory for san. ONLY A LTITLE THO! "what icnsident" i saed coldly. (get it becuz itz SNOWDIN! xDXDXDdDDD) "it was…..our dady." (an- san is kidan kinky) said snasnans. "okay who is yuro dady" I sad. sudenly SAN RIGHT EYE GLOWINGU BLUEO "sans what hapening" i said, afraed. San LoCked ANDFRY! he raised up hs arm and i raised up to. them he waked up to me grabed my neck and slamed me on the wall. i tryed to talk wbut sansiy weoudl not let me. then he loked…. afraid…. guilty…. his blue eye stoped gloinw…. i fell on the snow ground, holding my neck and coffing. "im….im so sory…." san saed and tok a few steps bakc. then he truned around and ran away….. i laid down and i cryed beautifuly. i herd a fmilyer voicse. "HM WERE IS TAHT HOMIN?" papyurs waked up! "dont hurt me…" i said quietly, puting my hands up to mey fase. my cristal wouldnt wrok becaus san made me so upseti. he gasped. "I WOUD NOT HRUT YOU!" then he saw the bone mraks around my nekk. "IT COUDNT BE….." said papyrus "WE MUST GET UT O THE DOCTER!" he piked me up bridla style and held me clos to his chest. i felt safe and worm. he strated to wak. "DID SAN… HURT YUO?" he aksed quiety. "yes" i whispurd. "IM SO SORRY…" saed papyru. "BUT ITS OK NOW! I WILL PROTECT UR SMILEY I WIL PROTECT UR HAPINES" he said. i smiled beautifuly. this was a feling i had never truly experisend b4. i trooly lovied papryu.


	9. Chapter 9

CHOEPTER 9

(AN: HEere comes the sekxy part! don

t liek don't read! i lvoeeed writing this! i hope you like it to!)

"ITS OK NWO" whispured payrsu as he walksed acros a suspensiosn bridegy. the brigde swung a lot then oapryus fel…. sudenly i he waz untop of me in a very sujestive way. "OH MY SPAGETI I AM SO SORY" "it's ok b-bakc" i said. "WHAT'S A BAKA" he asked.a baka…" i sed…. then i kised hhim pasioenlty. "a baka is sexksy" we made out sexily on the bridjge. i fetl a weird presenze as we did it was probably san but idc screw him. (an - i atchuoly think san is so grate! i wish i coud mary him. hes a mistunderstodd sinaim,om orl…. i dont hate him and if u hate me cuz u think i hate him stop that u san hatur! or ur gonna have a BAD TIM!1! xDDDDDDDDDD) "SERJPAHY" Saedi papryu "what is it" i sed sexily "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF AN ITALAN KISS" he said then he kissed me. cold spagety poured into my mout. "OH! This is SEXY HOT STUFF!" I said, devorwing the spagety hungrily and sexily.

then SAN APPERED! "brtoher dont' you want to capture the humion" he said in a loe voice. i coud tell he was mad because i loved parypu and not him but SCREW HIM! "YES BREOTH I CAN CAPTRUE THE HUM!AN! I WAS JUST USING A NEW TECKNIKY! SEDUCTIOn!" I was suprisied but then i relised that he winkied at me hotly he was lyeing to sand so he coud save m. San squintdi at papyrsu angerily and woked away sloely, glareng at us. "thank you prarpy" i said seductively."YOU ARE WELCUM SPEPRAY" he sed… then i kised him got a nosbleds just like in anime "omgee payrus" i gigwoled "I LOEV U SERAPHYNA BUT WE SHOULD GETTO SNODIN. YOU NEED SOMETHIGN TO EAT" he said sexily."i want som spagety if u no wot i mean" i said inocently "I DO KNOW YOU WANT THE SPECIAL PESTO PASTA" yelled papyrus hapyily "you're right i love pesto pasta" i sed. then wewnet to snodin.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAOTER 10

(AN: wowoww 10 chapter! thnk you all! Xddddd)

we waked into snodin. "brr is't so cold" i said. "THAT IS BECAUSE IT IS SNOWING" said papyru. "wow your so smart" i blushied. "WELL WE ARE GOING TO MY HOUSE" said paprys and he waked into is house. I loked arond. It qas a cool cabin and it loked so warm and nice BUT SANS Ws frICKING ON THE COUCH!1 and he was watching TEVE! "Can i have some popoato chipss" seid sand. "NO" sid paprys. Sans cried a little and then went ito is room. Then he busted out of dour and played the trombone "STOP PLAGIN MY LIFI WITH INSIDENINTLA MUSICK" said paruuu "i got you hahahah HAABHAJHA AHa hA HHAHHAH" said san "hey that's not cnice" i said. San loked at me and his eye sockits widened. I loked at him. His eye scokit widen even more. "SAN PUT YOUR EYES TO NORMAL!" yeled parpyus."im sory im just surpeise" said sand papryus grlaired at him "WELL IM GOINA MAEK OUT WITH SEPYRAHY… IF THAT IS OK" he said. "acshually i don't care!" i yelled and draged paprhyu to his rom.

papyrsu suht the door. "now we are alone" he said. and then… he started to make out secksily with em! "oh papyru papryu do your italin kiss!" i yelled hotly. cold spageti pored into my mouth again. "it;s even sexisey than before!" i i toked off my driss "WOWIE" said papyrus hotly as he toched my bob then SAN burts in!"OMG OMG" i hled a pilow to my chets and then threw da pilow at sand "you prevet" i screemed "im sorry its jujst becaus your so hot and im jeles!" Cryed sansy. "UM" saied papur "I TINK SAND AND I NEd TO HAVE A TALK ONE SECOND SWEETNOODLES" said ppayurs they left the rom and went into a clost. I putted on my dros blushing loudly. Oh my gos sand saw me witout my clots on but why arent i mad at him? Oh no i was i love with two skeleton


	11. Chapter 11

CHPATER 11

(AN: PLOT TWIT! DId u all like that? XddXdd but ges what! It geits even bettor. Wait until the super plot twis at the end! It is the best! xDxDxDD)

i cried and ran out of the house. I ran until I saw a passageway out of snodin. I looked back atPapryus's house sadly. ""my loves… goodbye..." i said sadly. then i ran. Meanwhile… the skelutons cam out of de closet. "I UNDERSTNAD… I GUEES WE WILL AVE TO LET SERAPHYNA DESIDE." Saied spapur. "Ya" sedi san. They woked into papryu rom. "SERA-" papyru stoped. "SHE IS GONE" screman papyrsu. "SOMEBUDY MUST HAEV ATACK HER" sans gapsed. "You are right bro" he was anger "we haf to saving her"

I trujed troug the snow sadly. I was coeld and sans and papyrsu werenot here to comfrot me. Oh if only i never met them i thought. I would never hav to hurt them and i would nebr fel this way! I walked into a cabe and corled up in a cornyr and crying. The waterfall fell down into the glowing blue river in the same manner that my tears fell from my face. Both were like the tiny, diamond-like teardrops that would fall from the sky as the angels weeped for the poor men of this world. (AN - thank u mom! Mom rote that part and shes so great! xDDD i lov u mom!) sudenly sum ROCKS FELL! "OMG WAT IS THIS?" i screamed. my raindrop shaped crystal made a shield over me shaped like a beautiful raindrop. i ran under the roca, wich bounced off my amazingical (AN it's a combination of amazing and magical! XdXddd) shield.

there were some pretty seeds. i piked one up and put it in the water ahead of me. it blossomed into a beautiful white arose with glowing blue leaves and floated ot he other side. i pickeud up the other seds and put them in the water. they all blissined inti the saME TYPE OF ROSE. i walked arcoss the rose bridge gracefully withpit crushing any of the precisou roses. i saw another water and moe roeses. i put them in the water too and walked across them in the same type of grace and elegance as before.

"what's happening!?" I said panicedly. The rock fall stoped and my shield went down. Carefully i walked into da center of the rom. "Whos there?!" I said because i saw someone! "Doth human who entereth the underground! I am thy savior!" I brethed in relyef. "That is godo to know that you are my savior. Can you help me?" I asked the persin. "No you idiot i art thou savior of thy udnerground and i shall killeth thou for thine soul! Thou hast a powerful sole filled with thyme goodnes and gracefulness. asgore wanteth it, he needeth it! Thine soul has the power of ten hundert soles, thou must giveth it to us, so that all of thine monsteres may escapeth from this prison which we were placethed in my thou's kind!" Then the armored preson toked of her gelmit dramaticly.. She wuz a fishy with graceful long hair. i fell in love with her hair. (AN- seraphyna is bi! she's not a lezz bean! Xddd) "Ya'll gonna get screwed up in the booty ya'll" she screemed. I blushed a litle. She was so hto "no ya'll idiot not in that way, you nasty" said the fishy "anyways ma name is Undine yall! and i m her to destroy u ya lil crap! wait what is yor name" she screamed. she was very loud. "my nam is seraphyna-sapphyre serenyty sunlyte-moonshyne but people call me seraphyna" i said hotly. "well seraphyna prepare thine bottom to get yo booty kicked, punk!" she screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAP 12  
(LOLZ! it was so long sinse i put a new chpater xDD im so sory fans :) it is just taht i frogot about this becus so muck stuff ben goying on in my lify. WELLZ i updaetes more often! sayonayra reader-chans! xDDDDDD)

i scremed and ran. "get thyne booty back hereth punk!" undyne screamed."no! I cannot!" I siad. I tryed to actkivate ym cristal but it wodnt! (an - my big sis seid that serpyna was a mary so :(((((( she seid she was two powerful and to prety! Well SORRY! Shes suposed to be a represtnation of how i feel so that hurt extra bad :( but now she is NOT a MARY SO!1 so ha! Dont insolt serpahyna you flameing hatier!) sudenly undyne threw bloo spearse at me! i yelled and doged them. Taht was a closi won! I wad ahving troubel dojing evrythong. Then undine throew tow speres at me. They didnt get ne but thei got the sholdeur of my dress and pined my agest the wol. "Now thow will be murdered ya dog" said uned. Shey walkeid up to me, holdeing up a spaer. "Dyu" saied her. I new i had to acts! So i stretched out my nek as moch as i cod and kissed unedyna at the lippies. UNdyne blushe a lot! I kep on kisineg her. I felled in lovy with her wen i kisieyd her. But then i remember san and papyroos and strated to cry a little but i kept on kising her so udyne woudnt kil i heared somthing… "UNDIN NO" "undine no" i herd two voise! Oh crap i thot. Ppayru and SAND walked into the cave "UNENY DO NOT-" then apyrsu so me making out with uedyn. "U" cryed papryu he was so upsetti he ranned around the cave screming and crying. "Serpahya i cant beliyeve you" said san then he fel to the ground cryeing. Then udneyn stop kising me. "SHE-SHE-SHE-SHE ONLY KISEING ME TO DISTRAKT ME" said undeyn. "Thank you undy" i whisper. She winky at me. 'Y3AH IT IS TRUE" i said. Undeyn was gona kill me. "OH" "oh" said san and papyrsu. They stoped crying and running around and falling on the floor. Then they beeated up undyne. Then undeyn used sykick powers and gave me a telaphtic mesage "i will do anything for thy hotbaby even if it destroy my body yall" said yndeyn

Undeyn was all beated up "ill be okay" she thought to me papyrus and sand wlaked ofer to me. They tok the spears of of my dres and i was unpinned against the wall, but now my dres was in shreds. Appyrus and san gave me their scarf and jaket and i was hapy. "We must tell you a thing" said sand "YEAH SAN AND I WERE TALKINEG" roeraed paprysu. "So we know u lov both of us." Seid snan. I gapsed. How did he knowing? "YEA SO WE MADE A DESISHON; U CAN HAVE AS MOCK TIM AS YUO WNAT TO DESIDE WHO YOU WANT TO STAY WITH, AND WE WILL RESPECTS YOUR DESISHON." Saied papyrrys nevrisly. Snad nodded. I bost into ters. "I don kknow who to chos!"" I bawed.

san ans papdyrus pat me on teh head and give me so many hugs and kises "IT OAKY SAID PAPAYURS" snas gave me a wafle. then udny waking over to me. "you thou must get away from her freeks giveth her some space yo" tteethed undyne. "OK" saed san and papayrus they went to the other side of the room with udenye. WHY WERE EY BENG SO NICE TO ME? I AM A BAD PRESON WHO LOES EVRYWON I HAEET IT ! i cried more and i runed out of woterfol. i wen ll the way to snowdin when i triped and fell. al i remeber is that everythong wanet black...

i waked up in a bed. i did not Know where i was it wa ot familura. but i feled beter i did not hurt outisde but i was wstil drok iside. i waked outside and sawed that i was in a in. "hi" seaid a buny "heai" i said. "i found you hurted outsid so i tok you in here htis is my hotel" she sead as she ate her cofy. "oh thank you" i said "no problem you doesnt have to pay my money" she replyed. then i begin to cru as i remebered evythiong. evyrone is so nice to me bt im so mean to evyone because i hrut them. "ar you okay" said the buny as she put a csinmon buny in my mout. "no" i seid. "i am in lov with tree people i canot chos wich on to lov." the buony locked me in the i. "i wuz da same onse... sometime u hafta not thikn abot it for a wile..." then i relized... what i cam her for. my cristal glowed as i remebered... my destiny! "i must go on a quet!" i sad, smiling heroinly. "romanse does not mater i must fre the mostners!" i was so hapy i new what i had to do!1 "ya!" said the buny. i waked aout the dor, ready for my detiny...gobye san... paprys... udyn...i wil fre you . i wil make it up to yuo. i wil save mostner kidn.


End file.
